Kay's Choice
by j0yalici0us
Summary: Kay has always suffered for the men she loves... now it's there turn. When Kay gets a choice ... who will she pick?
1. Default Chapter

  
  
I was thinking that Kay is always the one to suffer for love. I thought it was high time that the men that love her suffer a little! I am having four guys fall for Kay. Miguel, Luis, Dan, and Brady. Kay never had a choice, now she has four. You guys are going to have to let me know who you want he to wind up with in the end though!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Note!  
  
Kay - Age 19. She graduated all ready. And is taking a 'brake' off of school for a year.  
Miguel - Age 18. Graduating this spring.  
Brady - 24. He works with his dad.  
Dan - 22. He just graduated college.  
And Luis is going to be 24 years old. I know I just took off like 4 years of his life, but to work with my story just think of him as 24!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Welcome home!" Grace yelled as Miguel and Charity walked through the door. The two had only been gone 3 weeks, but you would think they we gone for 3 years by the way the family acted.   
  
"It's so good to be home Aunt Grace!" Charity said dropping her bags and hugging her aunt. Miguel scanned the room. He saw balloons, Reese, Simone, and Jessica, but no Kay.   
  
"Hey every one!" Miguel said. "Where's Kay?" At the mention of her name everyone in the room became silent.   
  
"What? What's wrong?" He looked at everyone.   
  
"Nothing.... Everything is fine...." Sam said. "Come on we have food, you two must be so hungry!" And every quickly agreed. They all went over to the kitchen but Miguel he went up-stairs to look for Kay. Simone stopped him.  
  
"She not up there..."  
  
"Where is she, I thought she would want to see us..."  
  
"Uh... Miguel.... She is a lot different..."  
  
"Come on its Kay! Maybe she just moody... what's wrong?"  
  
"Trust me! It's not just her mood. She is a different person. She really has been changing slowly none of us saw it until it had happened though."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's to hard to explain... how about you just come with me and I'll show you..."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I know where Kay is..."  
  
"Ok... but I still don't get what's wrong."  
  
"Just come..." The two said they were going to pick up some ice cream and would be back soon. They jumped in Simone's car.  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"Advisory...."  
  
"Why?" Advisory was a club. And it was out side obviously outside of harmony. The gang went their once, but there was a lot of drugs and stuff so they left.  
  
"Because that's where Kay is."  
  
"Kay's where?!?"   
  
"ADVISORY! God I think all the sun you got has baked you brain."  
  
"What is Kay doing there?"  
  
"She hangs there a lot. Some times fills in as a bar tender..."  
  
"Kay isn't even old enough to drink, how can she serve drinks to other people?"  
  
"It doesn't matter when you date the owner's son..."  
  
"Kay's dating some one?"  
  
"I guess for a while, none of us knew. She told me the day after to and Charity left."  
  
"What's his name?"  
  
"Real or Nick?"  
  
"Both I guess...."  
  
"Real, Brady. Nick...well, it's, Kay..."  
  
"Kay what?"  
  
"His nick name..."  
  
"Yea what is it?"  
  
"Kay...."  
  
"What about Kay?"  
  
"No Miguel his nickname is Kay!"  
  
"Ohhhh.... How the hell did he get Kay from Brady?"  
  
"Kay told me the first time she talked to him that he said he loved her name. And that he wished his name was Kay it was such a good name.... So now people call him Kay...."  
  
"That is one of the worst pick out lines ever!"  
  
"Yea, Well, it worked on Kay.... well she goes by Kat now...."  
  
"Kat? Why?"  
  
"She said Kay was the old her, she took her name and shortened it to Kat..."  
  
"How long has she been dating this guy?"  
  
"She said 5 months...."  
  
"How could we not know for 5 months!"  
  
"I don't know... I was in a coma, Charity was having 'premonitions', and Reese was being... well... Reese. In his little world I guess...."  
  
He looked at her. "And I was...."  
  
"To involved with Charity probley...." For once Kay was right. We all forgot about her. I mean I was kinda out of it, but Miguel should have noticed...  
  
"What you think I ignore Kay?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"I do not!" Maybe I do... how could I not see that she was dating someone... they pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"Wow, this place looks a lot different from what I remember..." Miguel stood out side the car.  
  
"Yea, well. We came on a Tuesday afternoon. It's Friday night..."  
  
"How did Kay meet this guy?" He asked as they began to walk to the club doors.  
  
"I don't really know... She hasn't been talking to me.... To really to any one..."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
" To tell you the truth I haven't seen much of Kay in the past 3 weeks. She leaves in the morning and get back at like 3 in the morning."  
  
"3?"  
  
"Yea, she has a whole new group of friends... Some go to our school, some are in college, and a few were drop outs."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Yea, come on we have our names on the list..."  
  
"List?" Miguel just followed Simone.  
  
"Simone Russell and guest...." The big man moved so they could get through. "Kay put me on the list."  
  
"O...K..." They had to fight through people. They were about 25 feet away from the bar.  
  
"There she is...." Simone pointed to the bar. And at Kay.  
  
He squinted is eyes. He didn't see her. Yea he saw a girl, but that wasn't Kay... was it.   
  
"Where?"  
  
"The only girl behind the bar..." They walked closer. Sure enough it was her.  
  
Miguel could believe it. She didn't look like herself at all. She wore a very small backless halter-top, and leather tight pants.   
  
"What the hell is she wearing!"  
  
"What she wares everyday lately.... She has become... a bit.... Well her style has changed...."  
  
"Just a little..." They were about to say hello to Kay when a tall blonde boy came and took her hand leading her to the dance floor.  
  
Miguel didn't need to ask he knew who it was...  
  
"Hey you..." She said in a seductive voice as they walked to the middle of the dance floor.  
  
"Dance?"  
  
"Of course...." The two began to bump and grind to the beat of the fast pace music. Very soon they got into it and there was no stopping them. Every time they got on the dance floor people would stop and look. Kay never knew she could dance like that, but when she got in her zone, she could do anything.  
  
After a few minutes the song ended and Kay was tried.   
  
"Hey let take a break..."  
  
"K..." That to went back to the bar.  
  
"Thirsty?" Kay looked at Brady.  
  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Absolutely." Kay and Brady would start big groups around the bar. Every night something new. To night were body shots.  
  
Kay gave a grin and grabbed a microphone.   
  
"HEY LADIES! AND GUY! THIS IS KAT AND KAY! AND IT IS TIME FOR GROUP ACTIVEITY! SOME TO MAKE US GET _CLOSER_ TOGETHER! NOW IT'S BODY SHOT TIME!"  
  
The bar area went nuts.   
  
"AND AS ALWAYS, WE WILL SHOULD YO HOW IT'S DONE..." She smiled and put down the microphone.  
  
Kay grabbed a lime and put it in her mouth. Then she put some salt on her neck and a shot glass in her pants. He grabbed Kay by the waist and pulled her in. He licked the salt off her neck and took his shot. Then he began to kiss her to get his lime. The bar was wild. Even after he got the lime the two kissed.  
  
"BODY SHOTS!" The crowd began to chant and so they broke part.   
  
"Ok I need two people who are going to try this!" Brady stood on top the bar. He grabbed couples and lines them on the bar also. He gave each on the salt, lime, and shot.  
  
"NOW OUT OF THESE FINE PEOPLE, WHAT GROUP DO YOU THINK CAN DO IT THE 'BEST?" Kay yelled over the microphone again.  
  
"4!"  
  
"5!"  
  
"WELL WE'LL JUST HAVE TO FINS OUT... GO!" Brady hoped down from the bar and gabbed Kay.  
  
"You'll always be the best!" He kissed her.  
  
She just gave a smile. The night was long and full of music, drinks, and dancing.  
  
Miguel and Simone couldn't even get near the bar to reach Kay. He just stood there in shock.  
  
"This isn't her!"  
  
"YES! This is the new Kay!" Simone said. "Lets wait out side!"  
  
"Good idea!" The two went out side and sat on a curb.  
  
"So why do you think she is doing this?"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea really?'  
  
"I think this is Kay. That she has always been like this just never let it out...."  
  
"I don't believe that, that is Kay. Never!"  
  
"Miguel, Sam and Grace have tried to change her. She won't! No matter what you do, she happy with her life!"  
  
"SHE CANT BE HAPPY!"  
  
The two sat waiting for Kay to come out.  
  
~*~ In the bar ~*~  
  
"Hey!" Kay said to Brady while she was cleaning up the bar.  
  
"Long night?"  
  
"You have no idea..."  
  
"How about I fix it?"  
  
"Mmm... and how are you going to do that?" She said with a grin. He pulled her in and kissed her.  
  
"So... here's your pay. And after tips you made $700 tonight!"  
  
"$700! Wow!"  
  
"Yea, great job. The people LOVE you." He kissed her on the head. 'There a party tonight. Want to go?"  
  
"Yea! Who's?"  
  
"Carlson's."  
  
"K. What about the group?"  
  
"They are on there way here right now. Let wait in the parking lot."  
  
"Once sec." She grabbed her things and followed him out side. As soon as they were out three cars pulled up.  
  
"Right on time!" Kay said. She smiled and hugged the many people getting out of the cars.   
  
"Who are they?" Miguel asked as he watches from a distance. He looked at a Mustang, a Camaro, and a Z3.  
  
"Kay's friends... come on...." Simone grabbed his hand and they began to walk to Kay.  
  
  
~*~  
  
"HEY!" One guy picked Kay up and sung her around.   
  
"Nice to see you two Dan!" Dan and Kay had always been good 'friends.'  
  
"Kay!" Simone yelled.  
  
"SIMONE?!?" She looked and saw some one behind her.   
  
"Shit!" She said.  
  
"What's wrong?" Brady quickly asked.  
  
"That!" She pointed. "Is Miguel... And he is the type to run to mommy and daddy and tell what I have been doing. But Simone is cool. She won't say a word. Just watch for... MIGUEL!" She said as she saw the two standing all most directly in front of her acting like she was just saying his name to greet him.  
  
"Hey Kay!" Simone said as she hugged her. "Haven't seen you in a while."  
  
"Yea, well. I've been, busy..." She looked up at Brady and smiled.  
  
"Hey Miguel..." Kay said.  
  
"Hey...."  
  
"Oh, god, Ok Simone and Miguel this is everybody." She did a Vana on the people. "Say Hi people!"  
  
"HI SIMONE! HI MIGUEL!" The people all said together.  
  
"Ok, This is Lauren and Kristen. They are sisters and drive the Z3. In the car with them were Nick and Parker."  
  
"How the hell did you get four people in a Z3?!?" Brady asked.  
  
"We are good at fitting things in small places..."  
  
She walked over to another group.  
  
"This is Angel he drives the mustang. His girl Jo."  
  
And she walked to the last group in front of the Camaro.  
  
"This is Dan he has the Camaro. His baby, and I don't mean the car, is Kelly. Her brother Guy and His girl, Girl..." Every one let out a chuckle at there names/ nick names.   
  
"And that's the group." She paused and then remembered Brady. "Ohhh! And of course I save the best for last!" She said trying to make up for forgetting him.  
  
"This is well... Kay.... Or Brady...." And at that every laughed.  
  
"And I drive the Hummer over there...." He pointed.   
  
"Hey don't mean to be rude, but if we don't leave now the cops will stop the party as soon as we get there!" Nick said.  
  
"Yea, that party... You guys want to come?" Kay asked.  
  
"Uh...." Simone looked at Miguel.  
  
"Sure..." He answered, pulling out his cell. "Give me 1 minute." He walked away and walked back. "We're good to go."   
  
  
"Guy, Girl? You ridding with me?" Brady asked  
  
"Yea!"  
  
  
"Dan can we come with you?" Kristen and Nick asked. "Lauren and Parker are going in the Z3 and I'm getting a little neck cramp..."  
  
"Yea, come on!"  
  
  
"Sure the Miss's doesn't need you home?" Kay said laughing as she walked to Brady's car with his arm around her. That's what she called Charity when it was just her and Simone; she said it around Miguel too. Brady knew the Kay didn't like Charity.  
  
"It's past her bed time..."  
  
Miguel didn't enjoy the mocking, but he knew he shouldn't start anything.  
  
"What did you tell our parents?" Simone whispered.  
  
"I told Sam that we met up with some friends and are going to hang out. And doesn't you mom think you are going to be at Kay's tonight?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"So it's fine..."  
  
"COME ON! TIME TO PARTY!" Brady yelled out the window of his car. He always led the way 'cause he had On Star.  
  
The four cars began their way.  
  
"Uhh... guys... how long did you tell who ever you'd be out till?"  
  
"I didn't" Miguel said.  
  
"Well, better decided now, cause we not going to be home till tomorrow..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That parties far, and we are never in a condition to drive after on of them!"  
  
"Uh..." Simone said. "Can you drop me off?"  
  
"No problem babe!" Brady said picking up his Talk About radio.  
  
"Pit stop guys!"  
  
"K"  
  
"K"  
  
"No problem!"  
  
"Where do you live?" Brady asked. "What about you Ricky?"  
  
"Ricky?"  
  
"You look like Ricky Martin..."  
  
"He does!" Guy said from the back.   
  
Kay couldn't help but laugh, so did Simone.   
  
"I'll go..." He wasn't so sure, but he wanted to keep an eye out for Kay.  
  
"Wow, didn't expect that one!"   
  
"You sure?" Kay asked.  
  
"Yea."  
  
The pulled up in front of the Russell's house. Kay said good-bye, she walked inside her house.  
  
"Ok PARTY TIME!" And they were off again.  
  
"Hey Kay." Miguel said. Both Kay and Brady turned around.  
  
"What?" They both asked at the same time and laughed.   
  
"I thinking he was talking to me babe..." Kay said.  
  
"How you been?"  
  
"Great..." There was a moment of silence.  
  
Miguel looked around the car. "Nice ride..."  
  
"Thanks..." Neither acting friendly at all.  
  
"Come on boys! Play Nice!" Kay said with a smile on her face, she leaned over and kissed Brady. Miguel didn't know why but he felt weird when he saw that. It's not like he never saw Kay kiss a guy, but it was different this time.  
  
"Hey, Miguel..."  
  
"Call him Ricky! To our group you are Ricky now!" Brady said and picked up a Talk About. "Hey every one, the guy friend of Kay's, Miguel... His Name with us is Ricky now!"  
  
"Like Martin got it!"  
  
"Anyway..." Kay said. "Whatever you see me or anyone else doing, you can't say anything to my mom and dad."  
  
He just lifted an eyebrow.   
  
"Miguel promise me on the Miss's life you wont say a thing!"  
  
"Fine..."  
  
"Thanks... So how much longer honey?"  
  
"About 2 hours... throw some music on..." Brady said.  
  
"Ok... But I get the stuff I like!"  
  
"Fine, I never can deny you anything..." He leaned in and kissed her.   
  
She put in a mix CD that she had made.   
  
"Come on Kay!" Guy yelled from the back. "Brady! Dude! Put some Limp in!"  
  
"Fine! Ok Kay?"  
  
"Yea, but put on Hot Dog!"  
  
"You are one of the only people I know that loves that song!"  
  
"Hotdog?" Miguel wasn't into the whole Limp Bizket thing.  
  
"Oh dude, you are going to love this!" Brady put the CD in.  
  
~*~Ladies and gentlemen!   
Introducing the Chocolate Starfish!   
and the Hotdog Flavoured Water   
Bring it on!   
Get the fuck up!   
Yeah!   
Check, one, two   
  
Listen up, listen up!   
Here we go   
It's a fucked world   
We're a fucked up place   
Everybody's judged by their fucked up face   
Fucked up dreams   
Fucked up life   
A fucked up kid   
With a fucked up knife   
Fucked up moms   
And fucked dads   
It's a fucked up a cop   
With a fucked up badge   
Fucked up job   
With fucked up pay   
And a fucked up boss   
Is a fucked up pain   
Fucked up press   
And fucked up lies   
Well, Lethal's in the back   
With the fact of the fires   
  
Hey, it's on   
Everybody knows this song   
Hey, it's on   
Everybody knows this song   
  
Ain't it a shame that you can't say, "Fuck"   
Fuck's just a word   
And it's all fucked up   
Like a fucked up punk   
With a fucked up mouth   
A nine-inch nail   
I'll get knocked the fuck out   
Fucked up babes   
Who fucked up sex   
Fake ass titties   
On a fucked up chest   
We're all fucked up   
So whatcha wanna do?   
We fucked up me   
And fucked up you   
  
You wanna fuck me like an animal   
You'd like to burn me on the inside   
You like to think that I'm a perfect drug   
Just know that nothing you do   
Will bring you closer to me   
  
Ain't life a bitch?   
A fucked up bitch   
A fucked up soul with a fucked up stitch   
A fucked up head   
Is a fucked up shame   
Swinging on my nuts   
Is a fucked up game   
Jealousy filling up a fucked up mind   
It's real fucked up   
Like a fucked up crime   
If I say "Fuck", two more times   
That's twenty six "Fucks" in this fucked up rhyme   
  
It's on   
Everybody knows this song   
Hey, it's on   
Everybody knows this song   
  
You wanna fuck me like an animal   
You'd like to burn me on the inside   
You like to think that I'm a perfect drug   
Just know that nothing you do   
Will bring you closer to me   
  
Hooo Haaa Haaaw!   
Listen up baby   
You.. can't.. bring.. me.. (bring me).. down   
I.. don't.. think.. so   
I don't want some   
You.. better.. check.. your.. (check it).. self   
Before.. you.. wreck.. your.. self   
This.. my.. star.. fish   
My.. choco.. late.. Starfish.. punk   
This.. my.. star.. fish   
My.. choco.. late.. Starfish.. punk   
  
You wanna fuck me like an animal   
You'd like to burn me on the inside   
You like to think that I'm a perfect drug   
Just know that nothing you do   
Will bring you closer to me  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow... Uh...." Miguel really didn't know Kay liked that kind of music.  
  
After a few CD's they were there.  
  
"Come on Boys! It's time to Party!"  
  
The people piled out of the car.  
  
"Let go!" Lauren yelled.  
  
There were people everywhere. Miguel quickly smelled the pot in the air.  
  
"Kay, are people high here?" He tried to whisper to her.  
  
"Of course Ricky!" Brady heard him. "What do you want Baby?"  
  
"Uh... surprise me...."  
  
"Ricky?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What anything to drink?"  
  
"Uh, coke."  
  
"And rum?"  
  
"No just a coke Brady!" Kay said knowing Miguel wouldn't want anything like that.   
  
"What did he ask?"  
  
"Nothing, I knew your answer."  
  
"So Kay. Uh.. This is... different...."  
  
"Yea, well. This is me...."  
  
"What happened to you is what I want to know!"  
  
Kay got a surprised look on her face.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This! It isn't you!"  
  
"Miguel, I've changed, I've been this way for a long time! You just haven't noticed me."  
  
"Kay..."  
  
"The way I dress, didn't notice a change in that?"  
  
"Yea, shouldn't you be wearing more fabric?"  
  
She smiled. "I've been dressing like this all summer, and the end out last school year."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Here you go!" Brady came over and handed her a drink.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"The Kay Kay Ok..."  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"I made it up my self. I couldn't think of a name so I asked Nick all he said was 'Kay Kay Ok' so I named it that. Taste it!"  
  
She took a small sip. "This is some good shit!"  
  
"Here's your coke..." he let out a little laugh. Kay elbowed him in the chest.  
  
"Thanks..." Miguel said not sure what was going on.  
  
"Kay, Kelly has the stuff we wanted..."  
  
Kay didn't get it.   
  
"You know, Dan and Kelly are the ones who bring it..."  
  
"Ohhh... Yea! Uh. Parker I'll be back. Just try to have fun, take the stick out of your ass long enough to breath. No one here knows you, let lose!"  
  
~*~  
  
"So Kelly got the stuff?"  
  
"Yup..." They walked into a small room. Kristen was already there a bit drunk and climbed the stairs as they came down.  
  
"Finally!" Kelly said.   
  
"Sorry..." Brady replied  
  
"Lauren?" Kay waved her hand in front of her face.  
  
"She been out not for while..." Dan said.  
  
"So what's up with Ricky?"  
  
"He is pure to say the lest...." Kay said as she took the glass and sucked up the crack.  
  
"Wow...."  
  
Brady just finished his.  
  
"Ok... now the party can really start!" she smiled as they went up stairs.  
  
Miguel did as he was told and loosened up. He even danced with a girl, until she had to puke and had a drink.  
  
Kay was all ready starting to feel the buzz. Brady knew it didn't take long for Kay to get a buzz; his on the other hand took a little longer. Kay started to dance, and saw Miguel.  
  
"Hey you!"  
  
Miguel looked around the room and saw Kay.  
  
"Uh, Hey.... Is there something wrong with you?"  
  
"No! I'm fine.... Now.... Lets dance!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor.   
  
"O.... K..." He dances in a very different way then Kay. But he became used to it quickly.  
  
"Kay.... Are you sure your ok? You seen a little..."  
  
"I believe High is the word you are looking for, and yes, I am."  
  
He could believe it, his... well... old best friend, was high.  
  
"Kay! High! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing, god it isn't like the first time I've done this!"  
  
"What! You mean you do this a lot!"  
  
"Miguel don't be so pure and innocent! I like it, and until I don't I will keep ding it!"  
  
"Kay!" He said grabbing her hand and leading her to an empty corner.  
  
"What the hell! I was having fun!"  
  
"Yea! But your high!"  
  
"Yes we have established that"  
  
"Come on Kay!"  
  
  
"Kay baby!" Brady came from across the room.  
  
"Hey you." She got away from Miguel and kissed him.  
  
"Is Ricky ruining your fun?"  
  
"No he's just not used to any of this...."  
  
"No really!" He said very sarcastically.  
  
"Hey shut the hell up!" That one drink Miguel had was taking the best of him.  
  
Brady came from behind Kay. "What the hell did you just say?" Taking his hand and pushing Miguel on the shoulder.  
  
Kay knew all hell was about to break loose and she had to do something.  
  
"Come on boys STOP!" Kay yelled but it was useless. Miguel threw a punch. And of course Brandy hit back. Kay didn't know what to do. She grabbed some drinks from people's hand and dumped them over the two boys wrestling on the floor.  
  
"Stop it NOW!" She yelled fighting back tears.  
  
The guys stood and looked at Kay. She was really upset.  
  
"Kay, I'm sorry..." Brady tried to put his hand on her arm. She shrugged him off.  
  
"BOTH of you are so... I mean... ARRGG!" She said before storming out the front door.  
  
"HEY LETS BOUNCE!" Brady yelled and very soon the group was all in their cars ready to go. Kay was all ready in the front seat of Dan 's car.  
  
"Kat, you riding with me?" Dan asked walking to the car.  
  
"Yea... Where's Kelly?"  
  
"She is with some guy at the party, we're done."  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"I'm not she was a bitch!"   
  
"MIGUEL!" Kay yelled from the car. "Dan do you care if he comes with us? I mean we drove here with Brady and him getting to Brady's car really isn't..."  
  
"Don't sweat it babe..."  
  
"Yea Kay?" Miguel asked.  
  
"Get in!" She said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Uh, lets see... let Miguel walk home or get into the car with Brady... both would end in you being beaten!"  
  
"Good point!" He said hopping in his car and at that Dan drove off. The three other cars followed and they soon all pulled into the parking lot of a hotel.  
  
"Kay! I'm sorry I didn't mean any..." Brady said running over to Kay.  
  
"Save it..."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I said SAVE IT!"  
  
"Miguel go in and get 6 rooms." Kay gave him a credit card.  
  
"Ok"  
  
He came back a few later with 6 keys and handed them to Kay.  
  
"Lauren, Parker..." She threw them a key.   
"Kristen, Nick..." And she threw them one too.  
"Angel, Jo..."  
"Guy, Girl...."  
"Dan do you mind sharing a room with Miguel?"  
  
"Nope! Come on Ricky!" He took their key.   
  
"So you forgive me?" Brady said.  
  
"We'll see..."  
  
~*~ Next Morning... well. After noon. ~*~  
  
"Coffee I NEED coffee!" Jo said.  
  
"ME TOO!" Kay came down holding her head as she almost fell into a chair.  
  
The group sat at a long table in to the hotel lobby restaurant.  
  
"Hello, I'm Derek and I will be your-"  
  
"Yea yea yea... how about we skip the make nice shit and you bring back A LOT of coffee!" Jo said.  
  
"Right away..."He said before leaving.  
  
"So how was every ones night?" Angel asked.  
  
"What night? We slept threw the morning!" Nick said. It was true they hadn't gotten to the hotel till 5:30 in the morning. They all laughed.  
  
Lauren punched Nick in the arm.  
  
"Oww! What the hell was that for!"  
  
"Laughing make my head hurt more! So stop it!"  
  
He laughed again, which of course made her laugh. She punched him again and put her head on the table.  
  
The waiter came back with two pots of coffee and just left them there.  
  
"God bless you!" Jo said as she took her coffee. The waiter smiled and left.  
  
"So what do you guys doing tonight?" Brady asked.  
  
"SLEEPING!" Kay said talking to him with wide eyes.  
  
"Hey I thought you were going to work tonight?"  
  
"Yea, well I'm not really up to it...."  
  
"Ok, I'll tell Tim he has to come in..."  
  
"Thank you..." She said giving his a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
They all ate some and got in their cars for the rid home. Miguel hadn't said much since the fight; Kay was petrified he would tell her parents.  
  
"Hey Brady can you drop me and Miguel off at the park by my house?"  
  
"Yea, why?"  
  
"I just need to talk to him..."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
He did.  
  
"Miguel lets get out here..."  
  
"Uh, sure..."  
  
"I'll call you tonight..."She kissed Brady and got out of the car.  
  
Her and Miguel waited for them to pull away and then started to walk. The first few minutes were silent.  
  
"Miguel, I'm sorry about Brady, he shouldn't have hit you..."  
  
"I hit him first..."  
  
"But still, he's older he should have just walked away..."  
  
"Yea, how old is he?"  
  
"Same as your brother. 24."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Come on its only 5 years Miguel...."  
  
"5 years is a long time!"  
  
"It's not the age thing that bugs me...."  
  
"What do you mean?" He said looking at her.  
  
"I don't know, sometimes I wonder why he's with me..."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Miguel, I'm not dumb, I see all the girls that throw themselves at him! And I see how pretty they are. I just wonder what he sees in me..."  
  
"Kay, you beautiful!" The words left his mouth before he could think.  
  
Wow I really never saw it before, but she's hot!   
  
She blushed slightly. "Thanks..."  
  
"You want to hang out today?"  
  
"What about Charity?"  
  
"I just spent 3 weeks with her... and only her.... Frankly she is beginning to bug me..."  
  
Kay couldn't help but laugh.   
  
"What?!?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just never thought I would live to hear lose words!"  
  
"Whatever!" He said putting his arm around her shoulder and walking to his house.  
  
"Mama?" Miguel said coming in the front door. " Luis?" No one answered.  
  
"I guess no ones home."  
  
"Hey Miguel could I take a shower? I really feel like crap...smelly crap!"  
  
He laughed. "Yea you know where it is."  
  
She smiled and went up stairs. She wasn't even thinking humming the tune to Hotdog by Limp Bizket She opened the door to the bathroom to find a naked Luis.  
  
"What the!" He yelled.  
  
"Oh my god!" She said wide-eyed.  
  
"Kay what's wrong?" Miguel came running up the stairs.  
  
He saw Kay stunned and Luis looking for a towel. He laughed and covered Kay's eye like she was 5 and a bad part of a movie was coming on.   
  
"You might want this bro..." Miguel said throwing Luis a towel with his free hand.  
  
"Thanks..." He took the towel threw it around his waist and went into his room. Miguel let go of Kay.  
  
"So..."  
  
"I cant believe that just happened!" her face was bright red and she had her face in her hands.  
  
Miguel only laughed. "It's fine... I guess.... "  
  
"I going to take my shower and LOCK the door."  
  
"Ok Kay."  
  
Miguel heard the door lock, she wasn't joking. He went into Luis's room.  
  
::Knock Knock::  
  
"Hey bro..." He said.  
  
"Teach your friends to knock!" He said putting on his shirt.  
  
Miguel smiled. "Sorry dude..."  
  
"I mean I don't really care, but I don't think she wants to see someone as old as me naked." He joked.  
  
"Eh..."  
  
Luis eyed Miguel.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Her boyfriend..."  
  
"Wait, Kay has a boy friend?!"  
  
"Yea, I guess. Anyway, he's your age..."  
  
"Wait Kay not only has a boyfriend she has a older boy friend??!!?"  
  
"Yup, 24 just like you Brady something or other..."  
  
"Wow, I never thought Kay to go for older guys, then again I never really thought about Kay..."  
  
"I know, but I worried about her..."  
  
"What that guy?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Miguel there are plenty of 19 year olds running around Harmony I'm sure if Kay wanted one she could have picked one out. But she likes this guy, so let it alone." He said before leaving.  
  
I hope your right...   
  
  
  
Kay had gotten out of the shower and grabbed her clothes.  
  
"Ewe!" She they them down. They reeked of beer, smoke, and pot.  
  
"MIGUEL!" She yelled.  
  
"Yea, What cant figure out how to unlock the door?"  
  
"Hahaha! No! I need clothes!"  
  
"Ok, I thought Luis was the naked one not you!"  
  
"I mean I have clothes but they smell!"  
  
"Ok, hang on!"  
  
He went into his room and grabbed a one of his older smaller shirts.  
  
"Damn!" All his pants were in the washing machine. And Kay couldn't fit in any of the jeans that were here. He went into Luis's room and grabbed a pair of sweats. He normally would have gone into Teresa room to grabbed stuff. But she moved out and is living with Ethan.  
  
::knock knock::  
  
"Here, the pants will probley be big their Luis's, but the shirt is old so it might fit a little better."  
  
"Thanks..." She reached her hand out the door and grabbed the clothes.  
  
Miguel smiled to himself and went to his room.   
  
Kay took the clothes and put the shirt over her head. And then she picked up the pants.  
  
"Mmm, these smell really nice... I wonder what cologne he wears?" She finished getter dressed and look in the mirror. She laughed at the way she looked. Over sized everything. Kay couldn't remember the last time she wore something to big for her. Lately it was all-skintight. She looked around for a comb but couldn't find one. She walked out with a towel to finish drying her hair. She walked into Miguel's room.  
  
"Hey..." She said.  
  
"Hey..." He looked at her and laughed.  
  
"I know it is too big!"  
  
"Its not that, I think you just did a 180 in your clothes from last night to the clothes now..."  
  
"Yea, as I recall you told me I should be wear more fabric..."She said with a smile.  
  
"AND YOU SHOULD!"  
  
"God you sound like my dad the time he found me at the mall."  
  
"I take it you don't leave the house looking the way you did last night?"  
  
"I do, I just normally have a hoodie (sweatshirt thing with a zipper and a hood.)"  
  
"Ahh, and when you dad saw you with out the hoodie..."  
  
"He went ballistic! AND Brady was with me! I had to tell dad he was some guy looking for a store and I was helping him out."  
  
"Your parents don't know about Brady?"   
  
"Please Miguel. Look at the way you reacted to the age difference. Imagine my holy-er-then-thow mother would think!"  
  
Miguel had never heard Kay talk about her family with nothing but love. But she got her point.  
  
"I guess...."  
  
"Jess would go all charity on me. Charity would BE all Charity on me. And I don't think I could take hearing her 'sweet' voice telling me what I should be feeling. 'Kay you're doing this for the attention aren't you...'"  
  
Miguel would normally tell Kay to stop, but after three weeks with her and no one else. He knew what she was talking about. Charity could get annoying.  
  
Kay walked over to Miguel dresser and took his comb and combed her hair.  
  
"I mean I don't think I could take it! I just have to wait for everything to get off the ground and I am out of there!" She forgot that no one knew and hoped he didn't hear her.  
  
"What's going to get off the ground?"  
  
"Nothing.... I mean when I go to college...." She lied. Kay had been saving her tips from the bar, which was normally $400-$600 a night, and started a small company. It was nothing big, yet!   
  
Miguel shrugged it off. "You want to get some food?"  
  
"Yea...."  
  
The two walked down stairs and sat down. It had been a long time since they even really talked. But after that many years off friendship they just picked up were they left off.  
  
"What do you want...? We got...."  
  
"I don't care..."  
  
: DING DONG:  
  
"I'll get it..." Kay said getting up and walking to the front door.  
  
"Hello?" She opened it up to see Simone. She wanted to know what Miguel saw last night.  
  
"Hey Sam-"  
  
"Kay! God, how could you I thought you gave up on Miguel. And now this! Sleeping with him. You just brought evil back to harmony!" Simon saw Kay in His clothes and started to yell and nag. AGAIN.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kay couldn't take it any more.  
  
"God, for someone who clams to be my best friend you defend my cousin better then me. All you do is wine and nag and wine! AND I CANT TAKE IT ANY MORE! You never listen to what I have to say, and then expect me to listen to your advice! I told you Chad and Whitney were in love. But NO little Simone had to be in denial! AND LOOK! Chad and Whitney are ENGAGED!" Kay finally let it all out.  
  
Simon stood there shocked. She just left.  
  
"Who cares..." Kay said closing the door.  
  
Miguel had been listening to the better half of it.  
  
"What was that all about?" He said walking into the room.  
  
"I finally couldn't take it anymore..."  
  
"What did you mean defend my cousin better then me?"  
  
"God, are you that blind!" Kay had finally decided to let the shit hit the fan and let everyone know what she thought of them.   
  
"MIGUEL! Ever since charity came to town how often did we hang out and talk? Never! And what you didn't know, which I don't know how you missed it, I have the worlds biggest crush on you. I even told my self I was in love with you. I did a lot of suck ass things to try to get you to love me. Simon knew about them and she would always tell me I was crazy and then wine and nag for 10 minutes about a lot of holy crap. And then one night I got a fake ID and went to Advisory. I meet Brady and he was so nice and HOT and god for the first time in a long time some was going to put me first. And it felt SO good. And the we started to dates and a few months later here was are."  
  
Miguel just sat there. He never knew Kay loved him.  
  
"So all that stuff you said in the mine when we were 'dreaming'" Miguel asked  
  
"What exactly what I was feeling... at the time..."  
  
Miguel was a little disappointed that she still didn't love him. He wasn't sure why.  
  
"Can you forgive me?" Kay asked not wanting to loose what they had. They just found each other again today she didn't want to loose that.   
  
"Yea... you want to go for a walk?"  
  
"Uh, can we stop home first?" She looked at the clothes.  
  
He smiled. "Of course."  
  
Miguel changed his clothes and went back down stairs. They walked to the Bennett house. When Kay didn't go to college and she got a job, not knowing what her real job was of course. Sam fixed up the attic and gave it to Kay as a graduation present. He had everything a normal apartment would; bathroom, kitchen. He even made a door and a stairway so she wouldn't have to go in the front door to get to her room.  
  
Miguel had never seen it before. She opened the door. He walked into see one big room (but the bathroom) in dark blue, with gold stars, suns, and moons around the whole room. Gold sun, stars, and moon candle holders everywhere.  
  
"Wow..." He walked in and looked around. Kay had a king size bed and the comforter fit the theme of the room.  
  
He smiled and sat down.  
  
"You did a great job with this room."  
  
"Thanks...." She walked over to her closet. "What should I wear?" He dad made it a rather large walk in closet. "Miguel come here!"  
  
"Coming..."  
  
What do you think I should wear?" Kay said looking threw her clothes.  
  
"Some with a lot of FABRIC!" She smiled.  
  
He looked around and saw guy clothes. "Who's are these?"  
  
"Three guesses but you'll only need one...."  
  
"Brady..."  
  
"Ding Ding Ding! Give the boy a prize. He sleeps over sometimes and it is just easier for him to keep some stuff here."  
  
"He sleeps over?" Miguel asked looking straight at Kay.  
  
Kay could feel his stare even thought she wasn't looking at him. She turned to face him.  
  
"Miguel don't look to surprised! I'm sure that you figured out that I wasn't a virgin before right now!" She laughed a little. She hadn't been a virgin in like 2 years.  
  
"So Brady was your first?"  
  
"I didn't say that... I'm not comfortable talking about this with you!" She grabbed a skirt and a tank top and went into the bathroom. She came out wear a deep red skirt that came to her mid thigh and a black tank top on. She walked over to her vanity and sat down to put on her makeup.  
  
"Kay, talk to me about this!"  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it is weird and icky..." She shock like she was trying to shake something off her.  
  
"We used to talk about everything..."  
  
"Yea, well we were 12 and we didn't have sex lives back then! And I wouldn't want to hear about you and Charity! That would be so icky!"  
  
He just smiled. He wasn't about to admit it to Kay but he and Charity haven't done anything. His virginity was still very much intact.  
  
Kay finished her makeup.   
  
"Come on, lets go out to dinner. My treat..." Kay stood up hoping to her off this topic as soon as possible.  
  
"Fine...."  
  
~*~ Luis ~*~  
  
"Hey Lopez-Fitzgerald!" An officer called. "We got some tips on some drug dealers."  
  
"Got the file?"  
  
"Right here..."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
Luis opened the folder.   
  
Name- Brady Nelson  
Age- 24   
  
(AN: ~I didn't feel like figuring out what the year would be and then finding out what year they would have been born in...so instead of birthday we have age...)  
  
Info- Father owns a club called Advisory. Suspected to deal drug with in.  
  
Wait, what did Miguel say Kay's boyfriends name was? Nah, Kay would date a drug dealer.... He mind went back to this morning. And Kay walking in on him. He smiled.  
  
She really has grown up.... He said to him self. Then he went back to work.  
  
  
Miguel and were walking to the restaurant when Kay's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kay? It's Dan ..."  
  
"Hey Dan what's up?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Dan what's wrong?"  
  
"Brady...He..."  
  
"Oh my god Dan what happened to Brady!"  
  
"He was just in a drug bust..."  
  
"Oh my god..." Kay sat down on the closet bench.  
  
"What's wrong?" Miguel walked over to her.  
  
"He is at the Harmony Police station... He told me to call you..."  
  
"Ok, Meet me down there. I'm going down there right now...." She hung up.  
  
"Miguel, we have to go to the police station..."  
  
"Why what's up?"  
  
"Brady was part of a drug bust..."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Yea, I know. So lets just get down there!" Kay once again fighting back tears.  
  
He gave her a hug. "It'll be ok Kay..."  
  
They ran to the station.  
  
"Brady!" Kay yelled seeing him in a cell.  
  
"Kay!" Kay started to go to him when she was cut off.  
  
"Luis get out of my way!" Kay yelled, she gave up and was now crying.  
  
"Kay...you can't talk to him till he talks to his lawyer."  
  
"Luis come on man..." Miguel asked.  
  
"TWO minutes!" He warned and let Kay go to him.  
  
"Oh my god!" Kay said kissing him.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you baby!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Hey dude!" Dan said walking in.  
  
"Who's this clown?" Luis asked.  
  
"One of Kay's friends." Miguel answered.  
  
"Hey Dan..." Brady said.  
  
"How long you gunna be in here?"  
  
"I LONG ASS TIME!" Luis answered.  
  
"Hey, he's right. I think a lot of my old shit is finally catching up with me. Dan looked out for her."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Times up guys come on..." Luis said.  
  
"I love you..." Brady said looking in Kay's eyes.  
  
"No... don't say that now.... Say it WHEN you get out of there!" She gave him a kiss and went away crying. (It was the first time they said it)  
  
"I mean it, I might not get out of here... watch out for her!" Brady said to Dan quietly.  
  
"I promise..."  
  
"I mean it move it!" Luis said to Dan.  
  
"Thanks man." Brady said right before Luis kicked him out.  
  
Dan went into another room to see a sobbing Kay. He went over and held her.  
  
"Shhh... It will be ok..."  
  
"Kay?" Luis came in from the other room. Kay left Dan's hold and went over to Luis.   
  
"What's the charge? How long is going to be in there?" She yelled threw tears.  
  
"Kay hold on..." He held her up. "Come on lets get you a place to sit."  
  
He brought her over to a chair.  
  
"Now, Kay. Do you know him?"  
  
"YES! He's my boyfriend!"  
  
What kinda shit have you gotten your self into Kay? Luis thought.  
  
"What do you know about him?"  
  
"His name is Brady Sean Nelson. He's 24, his parents own Advisory. He works there..." Kay was getting hysterical.  
  
"Ok, we are going to need to question you. But that can wait till tomorrow. You too!" He said looking at Dan with a much harsher tone in his voice.  
  
"Luis, what's the charges on him!" Kay yelled.  
  
"He sold drugs to minors, took drugs, reckless behavior, there are a few others..."  
  
"How much time can he do?"  
  
"Kay look you need to calm down...."  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
"Anywhere from 2 to 60 years...."  
  
"60 years?" Kay voice was barley audible.  
  
"Miguel!" Luis called him over. "Kay takes this..." He gave her a sedative Dr. Russell had givin him for the REALLY upset people.  
  
"Take her back to her place. And take Dan-ey boy here with you. Keep them there till tomorrow..."  
  
"Ok... here's Kay's number..." He wrote it down on a paper and handed it to Luis.  
  
"Wait..." Dan said.  
  
"What?" Miguel asked.  
  
"That's the Bennett's number. This is Kay's line..." he said writing down Kay phone line.  
  
"Kay has her own line?" Miguel asked.  
  
"Yea dude, for like a year now..."  
  
"Oh..." he said before walking over to Kay.   
  
"Kay?"  
  
Dan came over. "Kat? We are going to go back to your place..."  
  
"Kat?" Luis looked at him.  
  
"Yea, remember her real name..."  
  
"Oh yea..." Luis forgot Kay name was Katherine for a minute. She had just always been Kay.  
  
Kay was in shock she just sat there in a blank stair crying.  
  
"Luis what do we do now?"  
  
"We pick her up... Luis picked her up and bring her to a car and get her to her house so she can sleep."  
  
"Ok...."  
  
"Dan did you drive here?" Miguel asked.  
  
"Yea...we can take my ride."  
  
Miguel climbed in the back and then Luis put Kay in the front seat, Dan drove to Kay's house.  
  
"You want to carry her or should I?" Dan asked.  
  
"I don't care..."  
  
"Nice to know you care so much about her..." Dan said before walking over to the other side of the car.  
  
Miguel got really mad. He got up and pinned Dan against the car.  
  
"NEVER tell me I don't care about Kay!"  
  
"Oh please! Do you have any idea how many phone calls I used to get from her crying about you? Thank god she meet Brady, or she would still think she was in love with you!"  
  
"Wait, how long have you known Kay?"  
  
"You really don't remember me!?!?" Dan said shaking his head.  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"Miguel I went to grammar school with you for 4 years..."  
  
"I never had a Dan in my class!"   
  
"Yea, but did you have a Christopher?"  
  
"Oh my god!" Miguel let him out of the death grip.  
  
"Yea, well 5 years, better clothes and some muscles later no one remembers me."  
  
"Christopher!"  
  
"Yup, you hated me! You hated me because Kat and I were friends and you hated me because of that."  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"PLEASE! You dumped your snack pack on my pants so I looked like I craped my pants all day!"  
  
Miguel smiled. "Oh yea...I didn't Kay still kept in touch with you."  
  
"She never said anything about Christopher, but what about a Dan?"  
  
Miguel remembered on several occasions when Kay said something about a Dan.  
  
FLASH BACK!!!  
  
Kay came bouncing down the stairs. Not a normal thing. Miguel, Charity, Simon, Resse, and Jessica were all at the table.  
  
"What's got you so happy?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Dan called!"  
  
Reeses face fell.  
  
"Dan?" Miguel asked.  
  
"You guys don't know him. But his call just picked up my whole day! Bye!" she grabbed a muffin and bounced out the door.  
  
END OF FLASH BACK!!!!  
  
That had a few times, but Miguel was so 'in love' he didn't pay much mind.  
  
Dan went to pick up Kay.  
  
"Uh, dude tell me you have the key's to her door?"  
  
"Why the hell would I have them?"  
  
"DAMN IT!" Dan yelled.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you!"  
  
"Only the fact that right now Kat has no purse or pockets."  
  
"Yea so?"  
  
"Where the hell do you think she puts the key? I'll tell you where dude. HER BRA!"  
  
"And how tell me how you know this?"  
  
"Because I drive her home a lot. One time I asked her how she manages not to lose her house key she told me she uses her bra to hold it..."  
  
"So how do we get in?"  
  
"Well, one of us has to go in." He said looking at Kay's chest.  
  
"I am not lifting Kay's shirt to look for a Key!"  
  
"Dude! I'm not going to break in. I know for a fact that Kay has an alarm. I'm not telling her parents shit! So we have to!"  
  
Miguel just looked at him.  
  
"God, you are such a mama's boy!" He said going to Kay. He pulled the top of her V neck top open and grabbed the key.  
  
"Got it..."  
  
"If she files for sexual assault it is all on you."  
  
"Not the first time I've seen it..." Dan said picking Kay up.  
  
"WHAT!?!?"  
  
"Go open the door."   
  
Miguel gave him a cold look and went up the stairs to open the door. Dan carried Kay up and laid her on her bed.  
  
Miguel grabbed him and pulled him over to the other end of the room.  
  
"What the hell did you mean before?!?"  
  
"It is non of your fucking business!"  
  
"The hell it's not! Kay is my best friend!"  
  
"NO! God, you dumped her when the crazy gospel girl came to town!"  
  
(AN: no offence to anyone! Dudes I'm a christen too so I'm not trying to offend anyone!)  
  
Miguel thought back to what Simon had said too. Was it true, had he be ignoring Kay since Charity came to town?  
  
"What ever I still care about Kay, so tell me what the hell you meant before?!?"  
  
"God, I'm sure if Kat wanted you to know she would have told you after it happened 2 years ago!"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPNED!" Miguel yelled so loud he began to wake Kay.  
  
"Smooth move Ricky!"  
  
"Shut the hell up." They walked over to Kay's bed.  
  
"Hey Baby..." Dan said kissing her forehead as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Hey... wow, this is familiar...." She said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Kay how are you?" Miguel asked. She saw him everything that had happened came rushing at her like an 18-wheeler on the high way.   
  
"Oh god..." She said lying her head back down on the bed.  
  
"Kat, everything will be ok, I promise!" Dan said scooping her up into a hug.  
  
"Thanks Dan...."  
  
::Ring Ring::  
  
"I got it..." Miguel got up and got the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Miguel, its Luis is Kay there?"  
  
"Yea, but I'm not sure if you picked the best time to bring it up...."  
  
"Ok, Uh. Bring Kay and the other guy to our house for dinner."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just do it!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
::CLICK::  
  
"I guess we are going over to my house for dinner...." He said walking back and sitting on the bed again.  
  
"Why?" Dan asked not really wanting to be in the same room as him, let alone him and Luis.  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Miguel calm down." Kay said from the bed.  
  
"Ok...."   
  
"I'm gunna go change...."She said stand up a bit wobbly at first. Miguel began to reach her, but she put up her hand to stop him.  
  
She went into her closet but came back with in 3 seconds.  
  
"Which one of you two got the key?" She said with a smile/stern face on.  
  
Miguel and Dan just looked at each other.  
  
"Uh.... I did...." Dan raised his hand.  
  
"I should have known...." She said smiling and shaking her head.  
  
"You know it baby!" Dan said pointing is finger at her.  
  
"Yea, yea yea...." She went and got changed. She came out wear a pare of lose cargo jeans that she hadn't worn in a LONG time and a tee with a broken V neck.  
  
"Hey Dan, you wore that to the party last night.... You want to change?"  
  
"Right, I would love to wear on of you mini skirts!" He said jumping up and down.  
  
"Brady keeps some stuff here, he wouldn't care." She grabbed a t-shirt and a pare of pants. "Here..." She threw them at him.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Now get changed!" She demanded.   
  
"Fine!" He said taking off his shirt and throwing it at Kay.  
  
Mmmm, he does have a nice body! She thought.  
  
"So did Luis tell you anything else Miguel?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Thanks you...."  
  
"For?"  
  
"Being there for me...."  
  
"Always!" He said hugging her.   
  
"Awww!" Dan said walking out.  
  
"Funny!" Kay said. "Come on boys time to go."  
  
The three left the house and went to Miguel's house.  
  
"Hi mama." Miguel said kissing his mother on the cheek.  
  
"Miho...Kay!"  
  
"Hi." She hugged her.  
  
"And you must be Dan. Dinner is almost ready sit!"  
  
They did, just then Luis came in.   
  
"Mama, Miguel, Kay, You..."  
  
"Luis!" He mother scolded.  
  
He sat down as Pilar brought the food to the table. It sat Miguel, Dan, Kay, Luis, and then Pilar at a round table.  
  
"Thank for having us over Pilar." Kay said with a smile. She hadn't been over for dinner for a very long time.  
  
"It's always nice to see you Kay."  
  
Normal small talk was made during dinner.  
  
"Pilar let me clean up..." Kay said.  
  
"I'll help." Luis offered.  
  
The other three went into the living room.  
  
"So Kay, how you doing?"   
  
"I've been better."  
  
"I sorry about all this, but you need to come in for questioning."  
  
"Of course..."  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
They went back to cleaning up.  
  
"Kay, why are you with this guy?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Kay, he's a drug dealer. You could have some on so much better!"  
  
"He loves me. He treats me right, and never made me feel like crap."  
  
"Kay he loves you, but do you love him?"  
  
She just went back to cleaning.  
  
"Kay, what about the age thing?"  
  
"Please. It's only 5 years! And I tried dating almost all the 19-20 year olds in town! I hate most if not all of there attitudes and I then I just found Brady..."   
  
"Kay there are a lot of guys who are better then him who would treat you right and love you."  
  
"I've looked... there aren't."  
  
"Kay, if your looking for older guys I have a lot of friends who are single!"  
  
"That would be a little weird dating one of your friends..."  
  
"It's not like you would be dating me."  
  
"Now that would be weird! Your like old!"  
  
"Excuse me! I'm the same age as you boyfriend!"  
  
"Oh yea, wow, you are. It just doesn't seem that way. Wow, I could be dating you and it would be the same as if I were dating Brady!"  
  
The two were washing the dishes and there hand blushed each other.  
  
Kay and Luis both felt a tingle.  
  
What was that?! She thought.  
  
What the hell! He thought.  
  
"Thanks for the talk Luis you gave me a lot to think about."  
  
"Any time Kay, tomorrow then?"  
  
"Yup..." He went over and hugged her. Both feeling a slight tingle or a shock. Jumped back.  
  
"Uh, bye..." she said before going into the other room.   
  
"Can we go home?" Kay asked.  
  
"Yea, I'll take you." Dan stood up.  
  
"Thank you so much Pilar."  
  
"Anytime Kay. You have to come by more often."  
  
"You!" Luis said pointing to Dan. "Don't even think about running you are coming in with Kay tomorrow morning."  
  
"Dan you live really far, so you can just stay with me tonight." Kay told him.  
  
"Ok, See yea tomorrow. Thank you ma`am" He said to Luis and then Pilar.  
  
"By Kay." Miguel walked over and hugged her.  
  
"Bye Miguel."  
  
Kay and Dan left, Pilar went back to her room and Miguel and Luis were the only two left in the living room.  
  
"So, what do you think about Kay?" Miguel asked.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean she's grown up a lot."  
  
"She sure has..." STOP IT! Luis you can't think of KAY  
like that! Luis told himself. He had found himself thinking of Kay and him dating, that she was very beautiful. "Hey lil' bro I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Luis went up stairs.  
  
"Uh God! You can't fall for you brother's best friend! You cant!" He went to sleep.  
  
~*~ DREAM ~*~  
  
He was kissing a girl with long brownish reddish hair. He could feel that he was in love with her.  
  
"I love you..."   
  
"I Love you too..." And then Luis pulled out a ring box.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh Luis YES!" He picked her up and swung her around. Just as he was putting her down he saw her face.  
~*~ END DREAM ~*~  
  
Luis woke up.  
  
"Kay..."   
  
~*~ At Kay's house ~*~  
  
"Dan, what did Brady say to you after I left?" Kay said bringing over a cup of coffee to him and sat down at the table.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Brady doesn't lie to me."  
  
"He told me to watch out for you."  
  
"And..."  
  
"That some of his old stuff might be catching up with him?"  
  
"What old stuff?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Brady was busted once for dealing drugs a while back and his dad called in A LOT of favors and got him off, but they deal was that if he was caught with drugs or selling he would be punished to the full extent of the law."  
  
"Oh god..."  
  
"I'm sorry Kat, you know what I'm gunna start calling you Kay."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"For now at least, I get to many weird looks from people you know when I call you that!"  
  
"Actually I like it when you call me that, it is new..."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
She smiled a bit. "Dan what am I going to do if he's in there for 60 years?"  
  
"Move on, find someone else...."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Like me...."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Kat we had something a long time ago and I don't think the way it started was why we didn't last."  
  
"Dan..."   
  
"Come on don't tell me that if Brady and Alley weren't in the picture back then we wouldn't be together right now!"  
  
"I think we would, But they were in the picture Dan..."  
  
"Kay don't tell me that we couldn't have something great again, because I know we can!"  
  
"I cant think about this right now Dan. I'm really glade you're here with me because I need someone strong. But right now I am taken. Lets go to bed."  
  
Kay changed into Pj's and Dan just took off his jeans and slept in bowers and a T-shirt.  
  
"Kay were do I sleep?"  
  
"There is only one bed. So just come on..."  
  
"I'll sleep on the floor."  
  
"No you wont! Dan nothing's going to happen, there is thing wrong with two..Friends.. Sharing a bed."  
  
"Ok..." He climbed in and the two quickly feel asleep.  
  
He lies there next to her and smelled her perfume. He knew the name; at one time he picked it off her vanity and smelled it. Clinique Happy.   
  
  
"Night Kay..."  
  
"Night Dan..."  
  
~*~ Next morning ~*~  
  
Kay woke up with Dan's arm around her. She felt warm and safe. But then remembered what she had to do today.  
  
"DAMN!" She yelled of course waking up Dan.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My Dad gets back from his cop thing in New York and goes the police station. He is going to know all about Brady and Me!"  
  
"That cant be good..."  
  
"I need to tell him first. It will up set him less!" She said jumping up throwing her shirt over her head not caring the Dan saw her in her bra. She ran into the bathroom still trying to get UN dressed so she could take a shower. She ran back out a minute later dressed in a pair of khakis and a tank top. She put her hair in to a claw clip threw some make up on and went to her house.  
  
Dan was taking a shower now.  
  
"Daddy?" Kay said walking into the house.  
  
"Kay!" I haven't seen you in a while!" Sam said hugging his daughter.  
  
"Um... yea I know. Daddy can we talk?"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Sit down..."  
  
"Kay what's wrong?"  
  
"Daddy, I've been dating someone... His name is Brady."  
  
"Oh honey is that all..." He said thinking It was something really wrong.  
  
"There's more... We've been dating for about four months...."  
  
"Oh well..." He was a little les happy but still not mad.  
  
"Still more.... He is older then me..."  
  
"How old?" Now he was a little angry.  
  
"24..." She said meekly.  
  
"24!" anger kicked in.  
  
"More..."  
  
"How much more can there be!"  
  
"He kinda sorta got in a lot of trouble..."  
  
"What wrong? Did he hurt you? I will kill him!" REALLY angry  
  
"Dad! No, not me but he's at the police station right now..."  
  
"On what charge?"  
  
"Drug dealing..." Again Kay's voice was barley audible.  
  
Sam looked at his daughter. "WHAT! Kay what's going on with you?" yea, I thinks he's a little mad...  
  
"Dad, I just thought you would rather hear it from me then some guy at the station. And now if you excuses me I have to go in for questioning...."  
  
"I'll take you..."  
  
"Uh... k... just let me get my stuff from up stairs. I'll meet you out front... like in front of the house."  
  
"Yea, honey that is where the front is..." Kay was glade Dan parked in the back.  
  
She ran up stairs. He was still in the shower. She left a note telling him to meet her at the station. She went back to her dad and he took her to the Police station.  
  
Luis and Miguel went to pick up Kay and Dan that morning.  
  
"I think there awake." Luis said.  
  
"Dan's car is still here so they have to be." Miguel said. They two men went up and knocked on the door. In Kay's made rush to get out she didn't close the door tight and when Luis knocked the door opened.  
  
"Kay?" Luis said.  
  
"Kay?" Miguel also said.  
  
Nothing. Then they were something moving in the bathroom.  
  
"Kay?"  
  
"Kay would have answered Luis!"  
  
"Ok, come on...." He began to walk to the bathroom door. Just then Dan opened the door in nothing but a towel.  
  
"AHHHHH!" He yelled.  
  
"DAN!"  
  
"Jesus Christ you scared me!"  
  
"Sorry where's Kay." Miguel Asked  
  
"And what the hell are you doing here?" Luis demanded to know.  
  
"She was here a little bit ago and I stayed her last night!" He answered the questions.  
  
"Yea, Kay said you were." Miguel looked around the room. "Where's you sleep there's only one bed..."  
  
"Uh... in the bed..."  
  
"Then where'd Kay sleep?" Miguel was being a bit dense.  
  
"Uh... in the bed dude...."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Hey you two Kay went with her dad to the station. She told Dan to meet her there." Luis said putting down the note.  
  
"Ok, lets go. Come on!" The three boys all went to the station, Dan in his own car.  
  
"Bennett..." Luis said coming into the station.  
  
"Hey Luis... I take it you know about the clown Kay's dating?"  
  
"I'm the one who arrested him...."  
  
"Well, then what are we going to do?" Sam asked, half of him wanted this guy locked up forever and half wanted Kay to be happy.  
  
"It's out of our hand, the DA has taken the case." Luis reported.  
  
Sam breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok. Thanks..."  
  
"What going on?" Kay said walking over.  
  
"Nothing, but we do need to get a statement from you..." Sam said.  
  
"I'll do it, it will be easer on you..." Luis put a reassuring arm around Kay and led her into the other room.  
  
"Ok please sate..." Blah blah blah... we are just going to skip this part.  
  
"Ok, that wasn't so bad now was it Kay?"  
  
"Yes! But I'm glade it was with you and not my dad..."  
  
"I thought you would think that... Kay I just wanted to tell you that you could come to me any time..."  
  
"Thanks Luis..." She said giving him a hug. A hug that sent serge threw her body.  
  
Good God what was that? She thought.  
  
"Kay..." Miguel said standing up. Dan was just walking out of the other room with another policemen.  
  
"Hey I want to thank all you guys for being here for me, but I need some alone time..." Kay said grabbing her purse and walking out. She went to the park and sat down on the glass under a tree.  
  
' Ok, so I feel tingly and sparks when I touch Luis, what's that all about. I mean he is nice, and sweet, and always there for me- oh mother of Jesus I have crush on Luis! But then there's Miguel, Miguel who will always be my first love. And of course my boyfriend. I do love Brady, but he is just in so much trouble!' she thought as she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey you..." Dan said sitting down.  
  
"Hey..."   
  
And of course there's Dan! My first... the boy who I would be with right now if it weren't for Brady.... She thought.  
  
"So what you thinking about?"  
  
"Uh... nothing..." Kay said fiddling with a piece of grass.  
  
"Kay..."  
  
"Dan, don't. I know that we could have had something, but I can't think of it right now..."  
  
"Kay the DA made a diction..."  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
"Kay he's going to be in there a long time..."  
  
"How. Long..." Kay chocked on her words.  
  
"50 years..."  
  
Kay began to cry. She just got up and ran. She ran and ran and ran. She finally felt her legs give way and she fell onto the decks of the woorf. She looked around, no one was there. That made her happy. She got up and leaned against a poll.  
  
She breathed in the sent of the water.  
  
"What am I going to do?" She asked her self out loud.  
  
"Move on and be happy?" Kay felt a hand on her shoulder. She pun around to see who it was.  
  
"Dan..."  
  
"I know you said you wanted to be alone but I couldn't let you be alone at this time at night..."  
  
"Dan it's 5:00..." She said with a vague smile on her face.  
  
"Well, no matter what you shouldn't be alone right now..."  
  
"I really just need to think..."  
  
"Me too..." He said copying the way Kay stood. "Is this a good thinking position?"  
  
She smiled and punched him in the arm and Kay can punch!   
  
"Oww... oh wait was that a smile?"   
  
"NO!"  
  
"Kay, I know it is going to take time... but the fact that you did just smile tells you that life will go on and you will be happy again..."  
  
  
Kay turned around and sat down on the edge, with her legs dangling over the side, just about the water.  
  
"I'm quitting..."  
  
"Quitting what?"  
  
"All the shit I was into before..."  
  
"That's a good thing..."  
  
"Yea, but my job at the bar. I really need it! I just need to do it for a another week or two and I'll have enough..."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"A car.... My car..." She said with a dreamy tone to her voice. She didn't want to explain about her business right now.  
  
"And what kind of car would that be?" He said sitting next to her.  
  
"A supped up Honda Civic...."  
  
"Wow, I never took you for that kinda car..."  
  
"Well, it's cute, and I love to drive fast... so other ones are to expensive and I know a guy who can help me get the parts for it cheep. Brady was going to help me fix-" She remembered Brady. She began to cry.  
  
Dan's heart broke to see her like that. Sure Brady was his best friend but he couldn't deny that he had always had feelings for Kay.  
  
"Kay, I..."  
  
"Can you just walk me home?" She looked at him with a tear stained face.  
  
"Of course."  
  
The two got up and began to walk.   
  
"Uh, actually I'm going to stop by Miguel's. Here's the key to my house, crash there to night...."  
  
"I can go home..."  
  
"I would rather have someone there when I do come home..."  
  
"I'll be there, I'll always be there..." He said putting a reassuring hand on her arm.  
  
"Thanks..." She walked up to Miguel's door.  
  
: KNOCK:  
  
"Coming!" She heard a voice yell. She gave a wave to Dan and he left.  
  
"Kay!" Charity answered the door.  
  
OH god not now! She told herself.  
  
"Me and Miguel were just going to watch a movie, you want to watch it with us? I wont take no for an answer, I'm sorry about everything, Miguel look who's here!" She said in a far far to hyper tone.  
  
"Kay!" He said standing up looking MUCH more excited then he was before she got there.  
  
"Hey Miguel..."  
  
"Well since you here to see Miguel you have to sit down and watch the movie with us."  
  
"Uhh... actually I'm here to see... Luis!" She almost yelled his name.  
  
"Oh..." Charity and Miguel both said.  
  
"He's in his room..." Charity said going back to the REALLY annoying voice that she calls her own.  
  
"Thanks, I'll talk to you later Miguel..." She said walking down the hall.  
  
Miguel's face fell a bit as he sat down on the couch and put his arm round his 'girlfriend'. He didn't know what it was, but since he got back from being with Charity NON-stop for 3 weeks, he really couldn't stand her. And in the pit of his stomach he knew he felt something for Kay, but he didn't want to admit to himself for whatever reason.  
  
~*~ Kay~*~  
  
: Knock Knock:  
  
"Yea come in..." Luis said sitting shirtless at his desk reading a report. "Oh Kay..."  
  
"Hey...I...." Luis stood up and immediately walked over and hugged her. She just began to cry again, she didn't think she had any more tears to cry, but she did.  
  
"Shhh...." He said leading her over to his bed and sitting down, still holding her in a hug. "Shhh... it'll be ok..."  
  
She sniffed the sent of him in.  
  
"Luis, I cant put my life on hold for 50 years..."  
  
"I don't think he would expect you too...."  
  
"Yea, but how can I tell him that when he is at the worst part of his life?"  
  
"Kay, he has to know this is coming, and if he really does love you he would want to move on and be happy."   
  
"Thanks..." She said to him.  
  
"No problem..." The two just looked at each other. Their eyes never leaving each other. Luis couldn't take it any more. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed back.  
  
"Kay?" Miguel's voice broke them apart and reality set back in. They pulled apart before Miguel could see anything.  
  
"Yea?" She said in a guilty tone.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted me to walk you home?"  
  
"What about Charity?"  
  
"She fell asleep... I guess it was past her bed time..." He said joking, remembering Brady's comment before.  
  
She smiled slightly, "Uh sure..." She said "Uh, Bye Luis..."  
  
"Kay..." He said.  
  
"Come on Kay!" Miguel yelled from down the hall.  
  
"Coming!" She walked away, but looked back before she turned the corner at Luis.  
  
God my life is so complicated! She yelled in her head.  
  
"Finally!" He opened the door for her.  
  
"Sorry..." The two began to walk a familiar path to her house.  
  
"So, how are you?"  
  
"Ok, I guess..."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"What I have to... I need to move on. Yea maybe if he was going to be 1 or 2 years, but 50. I cant put my life on hold for 50 years!"  
  
"He shouldn't expect you too..."  
  
"Yea..." They walked in silence and then walked up the driveway to Kay house entrance.  
  
Miguel saw a light on.   
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"Dan..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Kay saw the look on his face. "You do know who Dan is right?"  
  
"Yea yea yea, Christopher from grammar school."  
  
"You hated him!"  
  
"I did not..."  
  
"One word, SNACKPACK!"  
  
"Oh yea..."  
  
"You hated him because he liked me..."  
  
"I did not!" How much he denied it gave away the fact that it was indeed true.  
  
Kay began to climb the stairs.  
  
"And you hate him again for it don't know..." Kay said looking at Miguel's face.  
  
"You know me better then anyone Kay Bennett..."  
  
"So it's true..."  
  
"Yea, I really don't like that fact that he slept in the same bed as you..."  
  
"Miguel that was two years ago and it was just so-"  
  
"I was talking about last night Kay..."  
  
"Oh..." She looked down.  
  
"What were you talking Ooooo!" He finally got the fact the Kay and Dan had slept together.  
  
"Miguel I..."  
  
"Kay, I have feeling for you..."  
  
"We're best friends of course you do..."  
  
All my life I wanted this, but now I don't think I could take one more guy with romantic intentions towards me... She thought.  
  
"Kay I think I've fallen for you..."  
  
"Miguel I..."  
  
"I thought I herd voices..." Dan said coming out of the front door.  
  
"Go away!" Miguel quickly yelled.  
  
Dan saw the look on Kay's face.  
  
"What the hell did you say to her!"?  
  
"None of your business!"  
  
"When it has to do with Kat it has EVERYTHING to do with me!"  
  
~*~ In side Kay's Head ~*~  
  
She saw Miguel and her as kids, and now he finally had feelings for her.   
  
Then Luis the way her skin felt like it was glowing when he touched her. And then the kiss.  
  
Then Dan their first time and now the way he cares for her and the way he always will.  
  
And of course Brady... The man that loves her....  
  
~*~ END OF Kay's Head. ~*~  
  
Kay just got up and left, she had Dan's keys and she got him his car and drove.  
  
"Kay!" The guys yelled.  
  
Kay didn't know where she was going she just wanted to drive. Then the one place where all the men in her life had shared a moment. The beach.  
  
Kay parked the car and just walked.  
  
Her mind went off to the first time she was here with one of them.  
  
~*~  
  
"Kay?" The little boy said.  
  
"Yea Miguel?"  
  
"You're really cool you know that? I don't have to worry about hurting you when we play sports and stuff."  
  
"Thanks Miguel, your cool too. You don't care that I'm a girl."  
  
"We're going to be best friend."  
  
"Forever."  
  
Kay still had one of the two shells the little children had picked up that day.  
  
~*~  
  
"Miguel..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Kay what's wrong?" A 20-year-old Luis asked a 15-year-old Kay.  
  
"Nothing..." She said threw tears.  
  
"Kay, talk to me..."  
  
"Miguel doesn't care about me anymore!"  
  
"Kay, of course he does, this is his first girlfriend he doesn't know how to balance things. I haven't seen the boy in a week's o what does that tell you." He raised her chain she was looking at him. "He would be a fool not to want you in his life. You an amazing girl Kay Bennett!"  
  
~*~  
  
"An then these Luis...."  
  
~*~  
  
"Dan wait up!" Kay yelled after him.  
  
"Kat..." He said turning around with out a word he saw it in her eyes. He simply leaned down and kissed her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Dan too..."  
  
~*~  
  
"Kay... Kat.... Katherine.... I don't care what your name is I falling for you. You pretty and sweet and nice and I think that we would be great together. Really hope that you can see us in the future?" Brady asked.  
  
"I do...." Kay said and kissed him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Brady why's you have to be so stupid!" She yelled letting gout some anger. She sat where the water just stopped coming in. As she sat there the tide came up and now the water was getting her wet, she didn't care. She just sat there with her knees brought up to her chest and her chin resting on top of her knees.  
  
She sat there, the sun was going down right now and she was beginning to get cold. She started to shiver and then felt a coat go over her shoulders. She looked up and saw....  
  
Tell Me who you think she should be with! Tell Me! Tell Me Tell Me!  



	2. if you wanted Miguel....

Ok, I got all the feedback and most people wanted Dan or Luis. So I wrote a shorter chapter for anyone who REALLY wanted it to be Miguel. I'm warning you it isn't my best work.  
  
She looked up and saw Miguel.  
  
"How'd you know-'  
  
"That you were cold or that you were going to be here?"  
  
"Both I guess..."  
  
"You never ever brought a coat with you any where. And this is the only place you would be."  
  
She smiled slightly.  
  
"Kay, I know that this has to be one of the hardest things that you have ever had to go threw in your life."  
  
"But..."  
  
"How do you feel about me?"  
  
"Miguel you were my first love and I will always love my best friend, but I don't know if there is a chance for us right now...."  
  
"I under stand."  
  
I have to go talk to Brady before he goes in." She got up. "We'll talk later I promise."  
  
"OK..." she went to her car and drove to tell Brady that she was going to move on.  
  
"Hey Bennett." On officer said to Kay as she walked in.  
  
"Hey Anthony, can I just talk to him for a few?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
Kay walked over to the cell Brady hadn't even noticed until he herd the keys unlocking the lock.  
  
"Kay!" He said hugging her.  
  
"Brady..." She cried yet again.  
  
"Don't cry..."  
  
"Brady I cant help it."  
  
"Kay I love to much to see you in any pain!"  
  
"Don't don't make this harder!"  
  
"Kay I know what you want to say, and I understand. You are going to move on you are going to have new boy friends and I will hate everyone of them, but I understand."  
  
"Brady I'm sorry..."  
  
"I know, so am I. But I have no one to be mad at but my self."  
  
"Kay..." Anthony said. He wasn't supposed to let her see him.  
  
"Ok,"  
  
"I'm sorry Kay..."  
  
"I'm going to come see you..."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Good Bye Brady Nelson..."  
  
"Good Bye Katherine Bennett...." She looked at him threw the bars and left the station in tears.   
  
She got back in the car and drove to her house. Dan was setting on the porch.  
  
"Dan don't say anything. Dan I know that we will always be close, but I don't think that th8is would work. I know that at one time we would have made a great couple..."  
  
"But our time has passed. I was thinking while you were gone..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"That we will be great friends but that we are only going to be that. I love you and care for you, and will always protect you."  
  
"Thanks. I'm glade we are going to stay friends."  
  
"No matter what."  
  
"I have to go take care of a few things..."  
  
"I under stand."  
  
He kissed the top of her head and she was off to the Lopez-Fitzgerald house.  
  
"Luis?" She said opening the door.  
  
"Kay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you."  
  
"I kissed you too..."  
  
"you were confused, so was I. I think for two people who have known each other as long as we have something happens..."  
  
"So we agree just one big confusion?"  
  
"Yea, but you can still come to me will anything."  
  
'I will!"  
  
"Good!" He said giving her a hug. "Miguel's inside..." he gave her a reassuring smile and let her go.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
  
She went in side.  
  
"Kay?" he said standing up from his bed.  
  
"Miguel I feel. I feel when I was 15 and we were best friend, and I only meet Brady because I was try to get my mind off you."  
  
"Kay, I'm sorry for ignoring you... I should have dumped you for charity. I should be the other way around... which it was tonight..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told Charity it was over..."  
  
"But-"  
  
"if you as why your not as smart as I thought you were Kay. You would know that I think your great and I will always be there for you."  
  
She smiled. "You really do have feelings for me."   
  
"Kay I love you..." He said taking her into a passionate kiss.  
  
THE END  



	3. If You Like Luis and Kay

Hey- I'm going to take the Kay and Luis paring and make a longer story out of it. The Dan ending is coming down worry! But I hope all the Kauis like this!   
  
  
She looked up and saw Luis.  
  
"Kay..."  
  
"Luis don't." She said pulling the coat around her and standing up.  
  
"Kay." He said taking her arm.  
  
She felt the tingle and that scared her. She was just in love and now looked up happened. She was to scare to be hurt again.  
  
"I cant I cant go threw it again!"  
  
"Kay, go threw what? Pain? Every one goes threw pain in their life."  
  
"You don't understand! Every man I have ever loved has been taken away from me!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Miguel, for one thing. I never thought in a million years that any thing or any one in this chase would tare us apart. But it did, she did. When Charity came to town he forgot about me. Then of course there was Brady. Brady who had to go and do some of the stupidest thing known to man! Dan I and I never had a chance to love each other, but things were just too complicated. And what happens now Luis? What happens if I fall in love with you and I find my self in yet ANOTHER heart break?"  
  
"I wont let your heart break Kay."  
  
"You cant grantee that. You don't have magical powers and you can't see the future!"  
  
Luis thought back to the night of his dream. "Actually I have..."  
  
She just looked at him. "What are you talking about."  
  
"The night after we did the dishes I went o sleep. I had a dream of you and me. I sacred the crap out of me to be honest."  
  
"And what happened in this dream?"  
  
Not wanting to scare her off with commitment. "All I can tell you is that I know we'll be happy for the rest of our lives. I wont let anything hurt you Kay." He said touching her neck/shoulder.  
  
"Luis..."  
  
"I promise. And you know I never take back a promise."  
  
Kay thought back to when she was having trouble in school. She was 12 and Luis was 17. He had been helping her with math.  
  
"So you see if X is 3 that means that Y has to be 13." He said pointing to the paper.  
  
"I don't get it! I'll never get it!"  
  
"Ugh! Kay!"  
  
"Nothing will ever make sense."  
  
"I promise it will!"  
  
"No it won't!"  
  
"Fine! I'll let you drive my car if you let an A on your next test!"  
  
Luis had just gotten a mustang, Kay's dream car at the time.  
  
"That's not fair! If I pass you wont let me drive it! You wouldn't let me touch it today!"  
  
"I promise..." And sure enough Kay got an A on her next test. Luis not thinking that she would keep his promise. After an hour long talk he took her to a country road and let her drive it for a minute or two. I wouldn't have been a big thing. But Luis didn't let any one near the car. Mama, Teresa, Miguel, even his current girl friend wasn't allowed to wear high heels in it, it would hurt the leather.  
  
~*~  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Kay, I think that you feel it as much as I do..."  
  
"The sparks?"  
  
"The tingle going down your spin?"  
  
"Luis, I do. But what would Miguel and everyone say? My dad almost had a heart attack when he found out about Brady. I think this would kill him."  
  
"I think having you like me instead of a drug deal would ease his stress levels."  
  
"Luis I just don't think people would accept this. And what about my dad! He would kill you!"  
  
Luis had forgotten about Sam. He was one of his best friend and would probley shot him when he found out how he felt for his 'little girl' but Kay was worth it.  
  
"Who cares..." He said putting his arm around her waist and pulling her in. "I surely don't..." He pulled her against his body and kissed her. Kay couldn't deny how absolutely amazing his lips felt. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.  
  
"Kay, I've fallen for you."  
  
Kay just felt like an arrow went threw her heart.  
  
"Luis something is wrong!"  
  
"Shhh. Everything will be fine."  
  
"No Luis I can feel it something is wrong." He looked in her eyes.  
  
"We have to go to my house!" She began to run. Knowing he wouldn't stop her he ran too.  
  
"MY CAR!" He yelled as she got in.   
  
"Drive to my house."  
  
"Kay what's wrong?" He asked as he was driving.  
  
"I don't know I just got this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something was wrong at home."  
  
"Ok..." He said speeding up. They got there soon and Kay flew into her parent's portion of the house.  
  
"Dad? Jess? Mom?" no one answered. Kay ran into the kitchen. There was a note   
  
Kay-  
Went out be back later.  
  
"See everything is fine." Luis said coming up behind her.  
  
"Lets go to your house."  
  
"Kay, come on..."  
  
"Luis!"  
  
"Yea..." They got back in the car and drove.  
  
"Miguel?" Kay yelled. Nothing....  
  
  
"Where is he?" Kay asked.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Luis, where is he?"  
  
"I think he was going to see you...."  
  
"Oh god... Dan is staying at my house..."  
  
"Miguel no likes Dan?" He asked.  
  
"No like A LOT!"  
  
"Kay I'm sure everything is-" He did get chance to finishes sentence she had ran out the door on the way to her house. She ran faster then ever and was there in a few minutes.  
She ran up the driveway and saw the lights on. She ran up the stairs and almost fell threw the door.  
  
"Oh my god. Dan!" She yelled.  
  
"Kat...."  
  
"What happened..."  
  
He didn't know what to say.   
  
"Dan what happened!?" She cried looking at the way his face looked.  
  
"Br... Brady..."  
  
"Brady what?"  
  
"Brady was here..."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Brady I came back from you at the woorf and I saw Brady sitting on your bed read some book, I think it was your diary. Because he yelled about you and me having sex a long time back. And the feelings that we were having now. He said I betrayed him. And then he saw I was wearing some of his clothes and he went postal saying I was becoming him to get you."  
  
"That's crazy..."  
  
"Yea, well I don't know how he got here in the first place. Isn't he in jail?!?!"  
  
"Oh my god..." Luis came running up the stairs.  
  
"Kay, what's wrong?"  
  
"Brady got out of jail... he was here and he read my diary and what I felt for Dan and problem you and Miguel and everything going on in my head and now he's really pissed he beat up Dan is probley looking for you or Miguel right now..." She said taking in a big breath when she was done.  
  
"MIGUEL!" She yelled flying out the door.  
  
She ran to the park on a chance that he would be there.  
  
"MIGUEL! MIGUEL! MIGUEL!" She yelled.  
  
"Kay?" He said turning around.  
  
"Miguel... We...have..." She tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Slow down, what's wrong?"  
  
"Brady got out and attacked Dan, and he probley looking for you!"  
  
"And I found you..." A voice said from be hind them.  
  
"Brady-" Kay said.  
  
"No! I don't want to talk to you right now. All I want to do is 'talk' to Miguel over here..."  
  
"Brady what are you doing?" Kay asked trying to get his mind off beating the crap out of Miguel.  
  
"Getting back what is mine. And if I have to kill all three of those guys I will!"  
  
Miguel stepping in front of Kay at this time.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"Miguel don't..." Kay pleaded.  
  
"What you don't know? Well it's seems that you, my best friend Dan, and you brother have been scamming on my girl while I was away."  
  
"Luis?" Miguel looked at Kay.  
  
She didn't say anything.  
  
"But Now I'm BACK! And no one can have Kay but me!"  
  
"She's not yours any more!" Miguel yelled.  
  
"Brady I-" Kay started.  
  
Miguel gave her a look over his shoulder.  
  
"NO!" Brady yelled. "You will never look at her like that! EVER! She isn't yours!" He said taking a swing at him. It soon turned into a fight with Kay screaming and crying in the background.  
  
Luis hadn't known where Kay went. He went to his house and then thought of the park. He came running when he heard Kay crying.  
  
"Kay!" He yelled.  
  
"Just fu*king great!" Brady said as he took another swing at Miguel.  
  
"Luis!" Kay yelled. "HELP!"  
  
"KAY! I'm coming!" He yelled running threw the park.  
  
"You fu*ker!" Brady yelled as he took another swing for Miguel.  
  
"WOULD YOU GO AWAY ALREADY!" Miguel yelled hitting Brady in the stomach.  
  
"DIE DIE DIE!" Brady yelled.  
  
"Get the hell away from each other!" Luis yelled throwing them away from each other. Miguel and Brady both were thrown to the ground. Brady tried to get up but Luis pushed him right back down. Miguel then tried to get up.  
  
"You stay down too." Luis warned.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with the two of you!" Kay yelled.  
  
"Kay! I was just trying to get us back together. If we leave now we can be together."  
  
"No! No Brady!"  
  
"I thought you loved me! What because one of the three fools you don't?"  
  
"It's not like that!"  
  
"Then tell me tell me what the fu*k you were thinking when you kiss police men over here!"  
  
Miguel looked at Kay and then Luis. "What the hell is he talking about!"  
  
"What you don't know Ricky?"  
  
"Well, It seems that after I was in jail. Luis over here put the moves on my girlfriend..."  
  
"How the hell do you know this!?" Not even acknowledging Luis or Kay's presence at this time.   
  
"Miguel..." Kay started to walk towards him, but he put up his hand.  
  
"I read her diary in while I was waiting for her to get home. Instead I found my 'best friend' in my clothes coming out of her shower."  
  
"Dan was there again?" Miguel said in disbelief.  
  
"What the hell do you mean again!"  
  
"He stayed there the night after they went to see you..."  
  
"So Kat looks like you got some..." Brady said turning to her.  
  
"Don't..." Luis said stepping in front of her.  
  
"Don't even try to tell me I can't go to my girlfriend..." Brady said almost laughing.  
  
"Luis..." Kay said stepping in front of him. He reluctantly let her go.  
  
"Brady... how did you get out?"  
  
"It wasn't hard, the harmony police station isn't exactly high tech if you know what I mean. I hit one guard over the head and left. I thought you would leave with me..."  
  
"Brady that is assault! Do you know how much trouble you are going to be in?"  
  
"No I'm leaving... I thought you would leave with me..." He said again this time hoping for some type of answer.  
  
"Brady I cant live my life running for people?"  
  
"No, but you can live it with Dan? Luis or his brother!"  
  
"Brady it's not like that..."  
  
"Then tell me Kat! TELL ME! How you can say you love me and be falling for three other guys! Tell me because I just don't get it!"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!"  
  
"I'll tell you... you never loved me..." He said turning away from her.  
  
Kay had been crying but now the tears were really falling hard. "How could you even say that to mean? How could you tell me that everything I felt for you wasn't real!"  
  
"Because if you could spread your legs for Dan right after I left that tell me how!"  
  
She slapped him. "How the fu*k could you even think that! You come here wanting me to run away with you, and then say something like that!"  
  
"What? You did it once before... isn't that right?" Brady said letting her know he knew about her and Dan's past. Kay closed her eyes. She had hoped that he hadn't read back that far. Brady knew what she was thinking.  
  
"What hoped I hadn't read that part? Well I did. I don't see why you didn't tell me before. He was my best friend for Christ sake Kat!"  
  
"Brady we never meant-"  
  
"Really, from what I read you two both wanted it. And if Chloe and I went a part of the picture you two would be together right now?! So what about them!" He said pointing to Miguel and then Luis. "Are they just two more people you drag into your pathetic life!"  
  
Luis couldn't take it anymore. "That's enough!" He said walking in front of Kay once more. This time she was more then to have the relief.  
  
"Get the hell out of my face." Brady said in a low stern voice.  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you, that you treat the people you love like sh*t?"  
  
"Really? Then I guess you don't want to see what I treat the people I hate like..."  
  
"No I wouldn't. That's why Kay and I are leaving..." he said going to take her hand.  
  
"No a fu*king chance!" He grabbed Luis's hand before it met Kay's. "Kat and I have been dating for 5 months! I'm not giving up this easy..." Talking more to Kay then Luis.  
  
"I have known Kay as long as she has been alive. She hasn't all off a sudden 'dragged' me in! So guess what, I have more to fight for then you..."  
  
"And what the hell does that mean?"  
  
"I know how great she is. Inside and out. She isn't just a thing to me. I know how great she can be and I wont let that go. You on the other hand know what you want to know-"  
  
"Don't tell me I don't know Kay. I know her better then all of you!"  
  
"I don't think so..."  
  
"Really? Did you know she could suck $1,000 up her nose in two weekends?!? Or maybe that she works at Advisory? Or that sometimes she would get so trashed she didn't know her own name? Or that she has the Chinese's symbol for Love on the small of her back? Where you with her when she cried about her cousin or your brother? When she deiced not to go back to college? NO! But I was I was there for her when she needed me most!"  
  
Luis was a little shaken by what he just heard but he knew that she had done those things out of weakness. "No I wasn't there. But I bet that you introduced her to the drugs, and that you gave her the job, and that you served her the drinks over and over..."   
  
Kay had fallen to the ground and sat watching the two men threw words in each other's faces. She hadn't even thought of Miguel. She finally looked over to see a him. His eyes normally warm and friendly were now like a void. He should no emotion.  
  
"Miguel?" She said hoping to get something out of him, even if it was anger. Nothing. She got no responds.  
  
"Miguel I..."  
  
"No..." He said.  
  
~*~ Luis and Brady ~*~  
  
"I gave her what she wanted I made her happy. For knowing you all her life she didn't seem happy till she meet me!"  
  
"Because you took away the problems with drugs and drinks. But never really getting ride of them! You simply covered them up."  
  
"Do what! It made them go away to her!"  
  
"How can you love someone and not want what's best for them!??! How can you even ask her to give up her life to run from the cops? How can you be that selfish?"  
  
"I'm not being selfish! All I know is that we were meant to be!"  
  
"No you weren't! You fu*ked that up when you started dealing drugs again! If she meant anything to you, you wouldn't have done it. You would have somehow thought of the consequences of it and then realized you couldn't bear to be taken away from her. And even the fact you didn't want to cause her pain! And if you read her diary you should know that you caused her a lot of it!"  
  
Brady winced at the thought of causing Kay any pain.   
  
~*~ Kay and Miguel ~*~  
  
"Miguel I'm sorry..."  
  
"My brother Kay?!? Dan yea I could handle BUT Luis?!?" Miguel face was now full of anger and pain.   
  
Kay didn't know what to say, but then she glanced over and saw Dan running down the hill.  
  
This isn't going to help! She thought  
  
~*~ Luis and Brady ~*~  
  
"What no witty come back? Or is it that you know I'm right. Taking Kay with you now would bring her more pain then joy!" Luis yelled.  
  
Brady wasn't about to be proven wrong by him. He glanced around and saw Dan running down the hill.  
  
"No I'm simply waiting for this mother fu*ker to get here so I can beat the crap out of both of you!"  
  
Miguel turned to look at what Kay saw and looked to see Dan.  
  
"What the hell does he want!?!?" Miguel was mad at everyone. Mad at Brady for doing this to Kay, Made at Luis for even thinking about Kay that way, him self for not seeing how great she was when she loved him. But surprisingly he wasn't made at Kay.   
  
Kay knew that if Brady said anything to Dan about there past Dan would attack him. She stood up and ran to stop him.  
  
"Dan you cant... it will just make things worse!"  
  
Luis couldn't hear them but when he saw her run to him he felt like someone ripped out his heart.  
  
"Kat! Stop! I'm going to give this Asshole a -"  
  
"NO! ALL OF YOU! STOP THIS!" She said walking towards the group of men who stood all staring at the girl they wanted. "WHY? WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WHY! I'M NOT WORTH IT! Miguel why now why I'm I worth it now and not 3 years ago? Dan... if I'm so great why was Chloe better? And Brady money must have been better then me!" Kay tear stained face turned to Luis. He never pasted her up for something 'better.' Luis had called the police while Kay was talking. Sam pulled up with another car and took them all but Luis and Kay in.   
  
"Luis what happened here?!?" Sam said walking over to Kay and Luis.  
  
Kay knew that Luis didn't know how to answer the question. "Oww Daddy..." She pretended to fall.  
  
"Kay!" Sam said rushing to her side. "What happened?"  
  
"I think I hurt my ankle..."  
  
"Lets get you to the hospital! Luis can you take her, I have to book these-"  
  
"My brothers in that car..." He said with a smile.  
  
Sam smiled back. He run his hand down Kay's head and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you later baby girl."  
  
"Bye daddy..."  
  
Luis leaned down. And picked her up.   
  
"What are you doing!?" She said putting her arms around his neck to steady her self.  
  
"We are going for realism here aren't we?" He said grinning at her.  
  
She smiled slightly but then turned to see her ex boyfriend, her best friend, and her... well... Dan.. In the cars pulling away.  
  
"Luis what have I done?"  
  
"Nothing!" He said being to walk to his car and setting her in the passenger seat.  
  
"You did nothing. Brady chose to do this all..."  
  
"None of this would have happened if-"  
  
"If nothing. You lived your life you didn't think that the 'boy' you picked you turned out to be a drug dealer! Miguel.. Well he chose to ignore you..."  
  
"I don't get it? Why all of a sudden people like me? I couldn't get attention when I was 15! I should have dressed like a slut.. Maybe someone would have noticed me..."  
  
"Katherine Bennett! You are not a slut! You are a caring person who was so in 'love' with someone at the time you probley didn't open your eyes to see all the guys who liked you..."  
  
"Riiiiggghhht Luis. I'm sure all the guys were falling over me..."  
  
He looked down. Luis had never wanted to admit this to her. "Well... Actually a few of my friends had a well... tab going on you..."  
  
"A what?!?"  
  
He knew she would hate him. But he had to be truthful with her. "Well, since your birthday is weird and you got to be a freshmen when I was s senior, I had a few friends who ... well...Wanted you..."  
  
"Wanted me for what?"  
  
"Kay..."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Yea, well they thought you were a junior when they first saw you. A few thought they could get in your pants as they put it. And had a tab... every week $3 more dollars would be put in. By the end of the year it was up to like $800. No one ever got you though. I couldn't believe you didn't notice all the seniors throwing themselves at you..."  
  
"Right Luis, with all the girls in our school they had a tab running on a shy freshmen..."  
  
"That was just it. You were pure..."  
  
Kay couldn't believe it. Thinking back she just always thought Luis told his friends to be nice to her.  
  
"Is that why you want me? Because you think I'm pure? Because I'm not!"  
  
"Kay! I want you because of who you are! You're a great women!"  
  
"Then why now? Why after my whole life do you pick now to see it?"  
  
"Maybe I was blinded just like you... by standards. That I couldn't fall for some one 5 years younger then me. Or that you were my little brothers best friend or one of my best friends daughters...."  
  
Kay knew what he said was true. "Luis I-" She began to say but was cut off by the blissful feeling of his lips on hers. When they pulled away Kay couldn't help but have a smile on her face.  
  
"Come on lets take you home..."  
  
"K..."  
  
The drive was just about silence.  
  
"You need me to carry you up?"  
  
She grinned, "I think I can manage..."  
  
"We better not take any chances." He said walking over and literally sweeping her off of her feet. He carried up to her house and opened the door that was never locked since Brady broke in. He laid her on top of the bed and then sat down next to her.  
  
"I need to chance, I'll be right back." She said slipping out the other side of the bed and walking to her closet.  
  
Ugh, what am I doing? How can I fall for my little brothers best friend and best friends little girl? He asked himself.   
  
Kay came out in a pair of green plaid pants rolled down to sit on her hip and a black baby tee the was comfy but still sat on all of her carves.  
  
"You want something to drink?" She asked walking past him into the kitchen.  
  
Luis watched the way her hips move and felt a lump grow in his throat. He cocked out the words, yes thank you.  
  
"Coffee?"  
  
"That's fine."  
  
She brought him a cup a few minutes later and the two sat on the bed.  
  
Kay looked down at her mug. "How long is Brady got to be in for now?"  
  
"I don't know, probley 70 years.... He had a chance at petrol after 20 years before. But now he might not get it at all...." He said not really wanting to talk about that Assho*e.  
  
"Luis I cant believe this is happening." She said shaking her head as if it was a bad dream.  
  
"With the good comes the bad..." He said leaning over and kissing her. Kay just about fell over from the feeling but took a moment to put their mugs on the floor. She didn't know if he was just a great kisser or that all the emotions she has been going threw were being poured out into this kiss.  
  
"Kay..." Luis said threw her lips. "Kay I think I'm in love with you."  
  
"What?" She pulled back eyes full of tears.  
  
Luis felt his heart drop. She doesn't love me.   
  
Oh my god. For the first time in my life some loves me for me... She said not believing it could really happen.  
  
"I'm I'm sorry I didn't..."  
  
"You really do?" she asked. He looked into her eyes and studied her face. He couldn't tell if she was happy or mad. He knew he had to go with his heart.  
  
"Yes... I don't know what light in my head flicked on, but you are the most amazing person a have ever meet. You live life to the fullest and never look back... I just hope you can see a future for us."  
  
She smiled. "Yea. I think that we can make something out of this...." She said leaning over again to kiss him. All the pain of what had happened in the past to nights was gone.   
  
"My Dad!" Kay said remembering her father. "Luis my dad will kill you."  
  
"It's will be worth it..." He said with a grin.  
  
"Well if you going to die, we should make the best of tonight..." She said leaning down and unbuttoning his shirt. The feeling of her fingers touching is chest drove him crazy. He brought her chin up to kiss her again and too look in her eyes.   
  
"Are you sure?" She simply nodded her head and he brought her into a passionate kiss.  
  
Lalalalala ~ hey it's Pg-13 people!  
  
Kay lay tried and content in his arms. She rolled over to see him smiling at her. She blushed slightly.  
  
"Thank you..." He said kissing her.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For letting me into you life... your world...."  
  
"I should be thanking you..."  
  
"I love Kay." He said never surer that lose words were true. He looked her face he knew she was happy to hear lose words, but her eyes told him she wasn't ready to say them back. "Kay I under stand that you cant say them right now..."  
  
"Thank you, but know this; I do care for you..."  
  
"That all I need..." He said pulling her small figure into his chest and leaning his head on her shoulder.  
  
"Luis, how are we going to tell people about this?"  
  
"Well, considering you just dumped a drug dealer I think, they will like me better..."  
  
"Yea, but my dad will still kill you..."  
  
"Yes.... Yes he will...." She turned her head and kissed him again.  
  
"Kay?" Miguel's voice came from the other end of the still unlocked door.  
  
"Oh Fu*k!" Kay said. Miguel had began to open the door and was now standing there before his brother and best friend/girl he loved deep down in bed with on another.  
  
Miguel couldn't believe his eyes. For a moment he believed he was not seeing it, it was a BAD dream.  
  
"Luis... Kay?" He managed.  
  
"Miguel I..." Kay said standing up with the sheet around herself. His heart broke when he looked at Kay. Then he looked over and saw, Luis, HIS brother and was now filled with anger and rage.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" Miguel yelled. Running over to hit Luis. Kay tried to stop Miguel but get caught in the backfire and was hit, by one of the two. Kay looked at the two men and got up to get some ice.  
  
"Kay baby..." Luis said walking away from his brother.  
  
"Don't call her that!"  
  
The pain Kay was feeling in her face, was nothing compared to what Kay had felt in her heart. That she was losing the man she could possibly love or her best friend. And in the process she was pulling two brothers apart.  
  
"Look! What Kay and I have is none of your business!" Luis said a quite, low, and VERY stern voice to Miguel.  
  
In the same tone Miguel answered. "To hell it's not! Luis I'm in love with her!"  
  
Luis shook his head at his little brother and walked over to Kay. She sat at the table facing away from them.  
  
Luis got a towel and put some ice in it.  
  
"Here..."  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"I'm sorry Kay, was I the one who hit you?"  
  
Kay knew it was Miguel, but she wasn't going to say anything. "No I don't know who hit me..." She said putting the ice on her face again.  
  
"Are you ok?" Luis asked.  
  
"I'll live..."  
  
He gave her a kiss on her forehead and walked over to Miguel.  
  
"Get out."  
  
"This isn't your house you can't order me to do anything."  
  
"Miguel..." Kay said standing up.  
  
"Yea..." He completely shrugged off Luis.  
  
"Luis, can I talk to Miguel for a minute?" Kay asked her eyes pleading for him to under stand.  
  
"Oh course...I'm going to go for a walk. I'll be back in about 20?"  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
He left and Miguel and Kay were left.  
  
"Kay I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't be I've had a black eye before this is nothing to worry about. But Miguel my heart is what hurts...."  
  
"I'm sorry I ignored you for charity, I didn't do it on purpose. Kay I'm in love with you."  
  
Kay closed her eyes as if to process what she could say.   
  
"I know you and Luis.... Are... well... But I can't help how I feel..."  
  
"Miguel, if I was 16 I would want to hear nothing else. But right now I don't think I feel that way anymore. I will always love you, you're my best friend."  
  
"But Luis is you lover?"  
  
"More then that... he loves me... and I think could love him."  
  
"And you don't think you could love me?"  
  
"I did love you... and you didn't love me. I'm sorry Miguel, I never EVER want to lose you as a friend but I not interested in you like that any more..."  
  
Miguel felt his heart break.  
  
Kay say it and went to touch his arm as to reassure him that everything would be fine but he pulled back.  
  
"I have to go..." He simply said walking out the door.  
  
Kay could have tried to stop him but anything else she would have said wouldn't help. She couldn't do anything but let him go.  
  
Kay sat down on her bed and began to cry.   
  
I've just lost my best friend.... She thought. She looked around the room. No one...  
  
"This is how it is going to be when Luis realizes he doesn't love me..." She said still no convinced that anyone could really love her.  
  
TBC  
  
  
  



End file.
